Moon Child
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Setelah kematian aniki-nya, kehidupan Riku berubah total. Apakah ia bisa bertahan dari seorang guru yang ternyata menyimpan obsesi terhadapnya? Warning: YAOI, Crack pairing.


**Moon Child**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21©Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Fanfic©Sarugaki Sacchi

Note: Pairingnya nggak akan saya kasih tahu, silahkan tebak sendiri. XDDDD

Kalo udah tahu, kirim lewat review.

* * *

"Yamato, terima kasih telah menjadi temanku. Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku, peduli padaku, dan… Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf." ucapnya sambil terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan Yamato-san terus menggenggam tangannya sambil menatapnya tenang, walau tersembunyi kesedihan di baliknya dan keinginan untuk menangis yang sekeras mungkin ditahannya. Sedangkan aku, aku berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Diam, tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin menginterupsi perbincangan mereka yang mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya sambil mengepalkan tangan seerat-eratnya dan menggigit bibir agar tangisanku tidak terdengar.

"Ah, Riku. Sejak kapan kau di sana? Kenapa… kau menangis?" tanyanya padaku. Sial, usahaku sia-sia. Aku mengusap air mataku dan berpura-pura tertawa.

"Haha… M-Menangis? Tidak, mataku kemasukan debu." dustaku sambil menghampirinya. Aku duduk sila di sebelah tempat tidurnya, melipat kedua tanganku di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap wajah pucatnya dari dekat. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk meraihku, mengusap bekas air mataku yang masih basah sambil tertawa kecil.

"Anak kecil pun tahu kalau kau menangis, air matamu terlihat begitu jelas di bawah sinar bulan, _Hikari…_ Tak ada gunanya kau begitu…" katanya padaku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangannya yang lemah. Aku tidak kuat lagi melihat sikapnya ini, di saat terakhirnya, ia masih memperhatikanku. Aku tidak peduli ia mau melarangku atau tidak, air mata ini sudah mengalir dengan sendirinya, aku sudah terlalu sedih melihatnya. Isakanku sudah terdengar jelas, dan tangisanku membuat Yamato-san merasa iba.

"A…Aniki…. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, kau membuatku… se-seperti perempuan." Keluhku diantara tangisanku. Ia malah menggeleng sambil terus mempertahankan senyum yang tidak pernah lenyap dari wajahnya sedetikpun itu. Hatiku panas, aku benar-benar sedih melihatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, walau kau sudah mengatakannya hampir seratus kali hari ini. Karena kau _Hikari_." Balasnya. Aku meletakkan daguku di atas tempat tidur dan menangis sepuasnya.

"_Anata wa boku no…" _mulainya, sesuatu seperti puisi yang selalu ia ucapkan padaku.

"_Taisetsuna Hikari_! Aku sudah tahu itu!!!!" balasku. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tetap menyembunyikan wajah menangisku yang kelihatan memalukan di matanya ini.

"Salah, seharusnya _ototo_ dahulu." balasnya tertawa. Aku menggeleng kencang-kencang.

"Aku tidak peduli!!!! Yang penting kau selalu mengatakannya!!!!" rengekku, ku raih tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap kepalaku. Kuangkat wajahku yang masih berlinang air mata. Masih… Senyum itu masih terukir di bibirnya, dan tak akan pernah hilang selamanya. Aku tahu itu…

_Anata wa boku no taisetsu na ototo_

_Anata wa boku no kicho na karu sa_

_Watashi ga yoso sa reru_

_Shitagatte, watashi wo oi te i nai *_

Lagi-lagi, ia mengucapkannya tanpa beban padaku. Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan permintaan yang sangat sulit untuk kuturuti…

"Kau adalah adikku yang berharga! Kau adalah cahayaku yang berharga! Yang ku harapkan untuk ada! Karenanya, jangan tinggalkan aku!!! Aku tahu itu semua, sejak dulu, kau selalu mengatakannya padaku!! Selalu!!!! Aniki!!!! Sampai sekarang aku sudah hapal kata-kata itu di luar kepala, sampai kata-kata itu meresap ke dalam pikiranku, mengalir deras dalam dadaku hingga membuatku sesak!!!" ucapku sekeras-kerasnya sambil terus menangis. Tak peduli seisi rumah mendengarnya, aku ingin membuatnya berhenti mengatakan kata-kata yang ia rangkai untuk melambangkan diriku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarnya, dan bahkan.. Hahaha.. Menghapalnya, maafkan aku kalau itu membebanimu. Walau aku tak memintamu berjanji untuk memegang kata-kata itu. Terima kasih…" itu yang dikatakannya padaku setelah mendengar pernyataanku yang sejujur-jujurnya. Mendadak tangannya terhenti, aku buka mataku, meraih tangannya dan melihatnya. Wajahnya tertutup, senyumnya tak hilang, masih terbentang, walaupun begitu, tangannya dingin….. Tak ada lagi desahan nafasnya yang kudengar, tak ada lagi suara jantungnya berdetak. Kumohon tuhan, semoga ini hanya mimpi!!!  
"Aniki, buka matamu!! Aniki!!!! _Ore wa koko ni iru_ 1!!! _Me wo ake te_ 2!!!! Aniki, jangan bercanda!!!!! _Ore_ _node, anata no me wo hirai te kudasai_!!! _Ore wo hanareru koto wa nai yo_ 3!!!!" seruku sambil mengguncangnya pelan. Yamato-san menarik tanganku dan menjauhkanku darinya, ia menahanku hingga aku tak bisa mendekati aniki sama sekali.

"Jangan kau pinta ia untuk membuka matanya, bukalah matamu sendiri. Kaulah yang harusnya sadar bahwa ini kenyataan. Tolong, sadarlah… Ia… Sudah pergi…. _Shinjiru, mangetsu no ko.._ 4" Pundakku basah, Yamato-san ikut menangis. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya, aku ingin percaya kalau ini mimpi. Mimpi yang telah berlangsung begitu lama dan aku ingin seseorang membangunkanku. Aku ingin, aniki yang melakukannya….

_Malam ini, sang bulan menangis….._

* * *

_Mangetsu no ko_, atau bisa disebut dengan _Moon Child_. Satu lagi sebutan yang ditujukan padaku dari aniki, yang ada karena rambutku putih dan terang benderang pada malam hari baginya. Aniki-ku, Taka Honjou umurnya 4 tahun lebih tua dariku… Walau kami berbeda nama belakang, wajah, ataupun sifat, tidak berarti kami bukan sedarah… Ia menderita anemia bulan sabit sejak berumur 10 tahun, dan mulai terbaring di tempat tidur sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, semakin hari semakin parah sampai akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya semalam.

Semasa hidupnya, sebelum ia melemah.. Ia selalu bersamaku, menemaniku menjalani hari-hari yang membosankan, mengajakku bermain, dan selalu bercerita tentang banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia ini, mulai dari yang tak pernah kubayangkan hingga yang penuh arti…. Yamato-san, adalah temannya sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke sekolah dasar. Yamato-san pernah mengatakan padaku, kalau aniki tidak pernah mengeluhkan penyakitnya sekalipun, ia juga pernah bilang kalau aniki tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, makanya ia berusaha keras melawan penyakitnya tersebut dan membuat semua orang bahagia. Walau pada akhirnya sikapnya itu hanya menyisakan kenangan sedih yang mendalam di hati semua orang.

Angin berhembus kencang, menggerakkan rumput-rumput yang kutiduri. Mataku lurus menatap langit biru yang terbentang, membayangkan apa yang sedang aniki lakukan di sana. Sendirian, tanpa siapapun. Karena, aku tidak mau ada yang melihatku tiba-tiba menangis…

"_Mangetsu no ko_…..' tiba-tiba saja Yamato-san muncul di hadapanku. Ia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa…

"Aa, Yamato-san." Aku terbangun tiba-tiba, membersihkan rumput-rumput yang menempel di rambutku. Ia berjalan menghampiriku, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Sudah berjam-jam kau di sini, apa tidak apa-apa? Orang-orang mulai mengkhawatirkanmu, apalagi kau pergi tanpa memberitahu." Ucapnya. Aku hendak berbicara, tapi ia menyelaku.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk pulang, aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Akupun sama sepertimu, tak bisa melerakan kepergiannya…" jelasnya, kemudian tertawa getir. Kepergian aniki memang menyisakan duka yang amat mendalam kepada kami.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kemari?" tanyanya padaku, spontan aku menggeleng. Ia tertawa pelan sambil menatapku, matanya menunjukkan ketidaksabaran, keinginan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi segera.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan padamu, kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan namamu…" jelasnya.

"Ah… Kira-kira… Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya kosong. Ia tertawa lagi, lalu berbaring di atas rerumputan. Aku ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, kami berdua menatap langit.

"Taka selalu mengatakan padaku, kalau ia selalu berharap untuk punya adik… Aku tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian dengan orang tua kalian… Apa, tidak apa-apa aku bicara begini?" tanyanya khawatir, aku menggeleng. Silahkan saja ia berbicara seperti itu, aku tidak peduli.

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja." Balasku.

"Terima kasih… Ia bilang, ia selalu mengharapkan seseorang yang juga akan selalu membahagiakan dirinya. Seperti halnya seorang adik, baginya, sang adik akan membalas budimu apa bila kau berbaik hati padanya. Sebelum kau ada, ia selalu bilang padaku kalau ia merasa kesepian, di saat orang tua kalian terlalu sibuk bertengkar, ia selalu ingin ada seseorang yang membebaskannya dari rasa kesepian. Aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi apa yang ia harapkan. Tapi, nyatanya aku tak berhasil… Ia meminta maaf sambil menjelaskan bahwa ia masih merasa kesepian walau ia senang aku selalu berusaha untuk ada di sampingnya. Karenanya, saat kau lahir, ia begitu senang. Alasan kenapa ia memanggilmu _Mangetsu no ko _atau _hikari _adalah karena kau bagaikan cahaya baginya, cahaya penyelamat dari gelapnya keputus asaan. Keputus asaan saat tak ada seorangpun yang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kesendirian. Mungkin saja ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia merasa kesepian karena ia tahu aku tak bisa selalu ada di sana untuknya. Kau ingat pada malam kau dilahirkan?" tanyanya mendadak setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"I-Iya… Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Kau dilahirkan pada malam pukul 8, saat itu, kebetulan saja kamar tempatmu dilahirkan dalam keadaan gelap. Kau lahir pada malam sunyi itu, malam bulan purnama, saat di mana sang bulan bersinar sepenuhnya dan cahayanya terpantul ke arahmu. Wajahmu bersinar dengan terang-benderang, mengeluarkan tangisan merdu. Singkatnya… Kelahiranmu merupakan harapan baru baginya. Dari peristiwa itulah ia menciptakan julukan _mangetsu no ko _untukmu. Dan aku memanggilmu begitu, untuk menghormatinya…"

"T-ternyata begitu…" tanggapku, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Pikiranku tidak fokus, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakannya. Tangannya meraih pundakku, lalu mendekapku dan memelukku. Aku benar-benar terkejut, apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?

"Terima kasih, _mangetsu no ko…_" bisiknya, suaranya bergetar. Tangannya memelukku makin erat, ia makin meringkuk ke arahku.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Terima kasih, telah mengembalikan dan mempertahankan senyum orang yang paling kucintai dan kusayangi. Aku senang ia menemukan kasih sayang dalam hidupnya, walau aku sempat merasa sedih tidak bisa memberikan itu padanya…." Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya terisak, baru kali ini aku mendengar kesedihan dalam kata-katanya, biasanya ia mengatakan segala sesuatu penuh dengan rasa percaya diri dan ketegaran, juga kebanggaan.

"Ya…Yamato-san, kau–" aku mengangkat tanganku, mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

"Tolong, biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat…" pintanya sambil terus memelukku erat.

_Sama seperti sang bulan, aku pun tak merelakan kepergiannya……_

* * *

1 Bulan kemudian….

Aku kembali masuk sekolah. Kelihatannya wali kelas telah mengirimi orang tuaku surat lebih dari 5 kali. Merepotkan….

**GRAK**

Aku mendorong pintu ruang kelas, di depanku, atau di meja guru tepatnya, duduklah seorang pemuda berbadan besar berambut cepak hitam, wajahnya seperti rata-rata pria Asia, mata sipit, namun tajam. Tengah mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru dengan tumpukan kertas yang cukup tebal di genggamannya. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah-"

"Kau Kaitani 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus mataku, seperti tak mengijinkanku menoleh sedikitpun. Aku mengangguk agak kencang. Kenapa ada orang seperti ini? Bukankah hari ini seharusnya diajar oleh Hiro-sensei?

"Aku bekerja menggantikan Hiro-san sejak sebulan lalu, ia pindah ke Kyuushu. Sebelum aku menjelaskan lagi alasan keberadaanku…." Ia kembali menatapku, aku tersendak, lagi-lagi mata itu.. Mata tajam itu, membuatku bergidik.

"Alangkah baiknya kalau kau duduk di tempatmu, kita bisa berbincang-bincang selama murid yang lain belum datang." Pintanya sambil menunjuk kursi tengah barisan depan yang berada tepat di depan mejanya. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan lalu meletakkan tasku dan duduk di sana. Ia kembali berurusan dengan tumpukan kertas itu.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan alasan ketidakhadiranmu selama sebulan ini? Sebulan bukan jumlah yang lazim bagi seorang siswa untuk tidak hadir dalam pelajaran untukku." Tiba-tiba saja ia menanyakannya padaku, aku memang tidak memberitahukan siapapun alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah. Tak usah pakai asumsimu, semua orang juga tahu kalau tidak hadir sebulan itu mengkhawatirkan! Orang ini agak menjengkelkan.

"Aku keluar kota." Dustaku, kuletakkan kedua tanganku di atas pahaku, juga menundukkan kepalaku, bersiap-siap dikala aku menangis lagi. Terdengar suaranya berdeham.

"Jangan berbohong, aku mendengar keraguan dalam kata-katamu." Balasnya, matanya sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari kertas-kertas itu. Aku menggertakkan gigi dan menggeram pelan.

"Aku tidak bohong! Memangnya apa urusanmu, kau bukan–"

**WUSSSH**

**PLUK**

Sebatang kapur melayang ke arahku, ke arah wajahku, kutangkap sebelum mengenainya. Lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

"Memangnya pantas kau berbuat seperti itu pada gurumu?" tanyanya mendadak, dan sama sekali, tidak bergeming dari kertas-kertas itu, aku tidak peduli!! Memang apa haknya untuk menanyakan kehidupan pribadiku??!!!

"A- Sial!!!!!" umpatku sambil memukul meja. Ia diam sebentar, lalu menatapku, kubalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Nah, bisakah kau beritahukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya?" pintanya, bukan, paksanya padaku. Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku, sudahlah, biarkan air mata ini mengalir, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa jadi orang yang tegar ketika mengingat kepergiannya.

"Ka-Kakakku meninggal… du..nia." jawabku, suaraku jelas-jelas bergetar. Jangankan ia, aku sendiri mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas hingga terdengar menjengkelkan. Aku mendengarnya mendengus, aku ingin tahu apa yang ia lakukan, hanya saja aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku yang memalukan ini. Terdengar suara langkah mendekat, entah siapa… Mungkin Sena, tapi ini masih terlalu pagi, seharusnya ia tiba 1 jam lagi. Karena aku selalu tiba sekitar 2 jam sebelum bel bunyi.

Ada tangan besar di atas mejaku, aku tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya, dan tak mau tahu, selalu begini kalau teringat akan aniki. Tangisanku tidak akan berhenti dengan mudah.

"Angkat wajahmu." Pinta seseorang, aku tahu… Dialah guru baru menyebalkan itu, pemaksa dan ingin tahu urusan orang. Aku mencibir kesal dan membalasnya.

"Tidak akan!" balasku sambil menggigit bibirku, menahan agar tangisanku tidak meledak-ledak lagi. Ia meraih tanganku, namun kutarik kembali.

"Tidak akan sampai kapanpun, brengsek!!!!!" hinaku padanya, kemarahanku meluap-luap, namun aku tetap berusaha agar tidak memukulnya, aku tidak ingin mengangkat wajahku walau dada ini sesak menahan marah.

"Cerialah, ini musim panas, tak ada gunanya kau bersikap dingin. Cuaca tidak akan terasa menyenangkan kalau sikapmu tidak mendukung." Paksanya lagi.

**BRAK!!!!!!!**

"Me-Memangnya apa urusanmu, brengsek!!!!!!" seruku padanya setelah memukul meja, kutatap wajahnya, wajah menjengkelkan yang terus terbayang di kepalaku.

"A-Aku…" baru kusadari, aku tidak sengaja menunjukkan wajahku yang sedang menangis padanya.

Ia menarik kedua tanganku dan kemudian…. Menciumku???? A…Apa-apaan dia??!!!! Seenaknya saja bertindak!!!! Kudorong tubuhnya, namun ia terlalu kuat.

"U…Ummmmh!!!!" Aku tidak bisa bernafas, sesak rasanya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia melepaskanku. Ku gosok mulutku dengan tangan kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan!!!! Kau pikir kau pantas untuk memperlakukan muridmu seperti itu???!!!!! Dasar sial!!!!" bentakku padanya, ia tak bergeming, tidak merubah ekspresi, tetap datar, bahkan tidak bergerak. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, lalu mengunci pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu, agar kau kembali ceria…" jawabnya singkat. Ce-ceria??!!!!

**PLAK**

Kusingkirkan kedua tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apa kau bodoh???!!!! Aku dan kau, kita ini laki-laki!!!!! Apa i–"

"Apa kau pikir seorang wanitapun bisa mengerti perasaanmu?" tanyanya balik padaku, tangannya dilingkarkan pada pinggangku. Sial! Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Namun pertanyaannya membuatku terdiam, aku mengalihkan wajahku darinya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi padamu, apa bisa?" ulangnya lagi. Tangan kirinya ia angkat dan menyentuh wajahku, namun kusingkirkan.

"Tidak." Jawabku tanpa menatapnya. Sial, apa semudah itu aku terbaca?

Orang ini, benar-benar aneh dan menyebalkan, juga menjengkelkan. Tapi ia… Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, ia mengerti sifatku. Tapi apakah semua orang dewasa bisa membaca sifat seorang remaja seperti aku? Huh, ini konyol. Kenapa semua jadi berubah aneh setelah kepergianmu, aniki?

--

"Yooo, Riku! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terus melamun sejak tadi." Tanya Sena sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Mengkhawatirkanku yang sejak tadi menatap jendela.

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku, masih menatap lurus ke arah langit biru. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak puasan atas jawabanku. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluh.

"Ah, yang benar? Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagiku kalau kau mau menatap jendela berjam-jam juga. Tapi wajahmu itu lho, jarang-jarang sekali aku melihatnya memerah." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajahku.

"Me-merah? Yang benar???" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk santai sambil terus menunjuk wajahku.

"Dan sekarang makin merah seperti tomat. Tak percaya? Pakai ini." Ia memberiku kaca yang selalu terselip di dalam dompetnya. A-aaargh, aku seperti kepiting rebus. Sena meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah, tubuhmu panas pula. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja." Pintanya padaku. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak sakit!!! Sungguh!!!!" Sial, ini semua gara-gara perbuatan guru baru brengsek itu. Ma-masih terbayang di kepalaku.

"Lalu? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sena. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus jujur padanya atau tidak? Iya? Atau tidak?

"Su-sudahlah, lupakan saja. Uhm, ngomong-ngomong… Apa kau kenal guru yang menggantikan Hiro-sensei?" tanyaku. Sena memutar bolamatanya, mencoba mengingat.

"Oh!!! Shin-sensei?? Iya!! Nama lengkapnya Seijuro Shin, ia pindahan dari kota sebelah. Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya ia tidak begitu dekat dengan murid baru, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku kalau ingat bahwa kau duduk tepat di depan mejanya." Jelasnya.

"Di-dia yang memintanya." Jawabku singkat.

"Ah, begitu ternyata! Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak merasa nyaman diajar olehnya?" Tanya Sena.

"Mu-mungkin begitu."

"Eeh? Kenapa? Padahal jarang-jarang aku bisa mengerti Matematika lho?!" ia mendadak protes.

"Ia, sangat menyebalkan." Balasku singkat. Sena menghela nafas panjang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Riku… Riku, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa." Balasnya lagi padaku.

Hmmm… Terbiasa ya? Apa aku akan tahan dengan perlakuannya yang menyebalkan itu???

--

**TEEENG **

Aku tak ingin terlibat pembicaraan atau kontak apapun dengan guru sial itu selesai bel, makanya aku langsung berlari keluar kelas. Disusul Sena di belakangku.

Setelah keluar gedung, aku berhenti. Paru-paruku… S-sakit rasanya, sial.. Aku terlalu kencang.

"Ri-Riku! Tunggu aku! Kau terlalu cepat!" protesnya sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Nafasnya tak beraturan, ia bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa sih? Mendadak lari keluar kelas begitu?" protesnya padaku. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak, aku hanya–"

Ciuman itu, kembali terbayang di kepalaku. Sentuhan itu, membekas di bibirku. Aku bisa merasakannya, begitu….lembut.

"Hei, kau memerah lagi. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sena sambil mengguncang pundakku. Aku melepaskan kedua tangannya. Lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat, begitu kuat sehingga leherku rasanya mau putus dan kepalaku pusing.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan hari ini, apa cuaca di luar kota sedang tidak bagus? Kau pulang dalam keadaan sakit begini? Apa aku perlu menemanimu pulang?" Tanya Sena. Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di atas telapak tanganku.

"Tidak, terima kasih, sebentar lagi Yamato-san datang." Cegahku, aku tidak ingin dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku.

"Yamato-san? Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya!! Bagaimana dengan Taka-san?? Bagaimana kabarnya??" tanyanya semangat. Ia memang tahu kalau aniki sedang sakit, tapi yang ia ketahui hanyalah aniki menderita penyakit demam, tidak lebih.

"I-Ia, sedang keluar kota…. Untuk menjalani perawatan." Dustaku lagi, aku tak mau ada orang bersimpati padaku.

**TIIN!!!!**

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah gerbang, Yamato-san melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Aku berpamitan pada Sena dan berlari menghampiri Yamato-san.

"Yoo, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah setelah sebulan absen?" tanyanya sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Tak ada yang spesial, semua biasa saja." Balasku seraya masuk dan duduk, ia tertawa pelan. Kemudian menutup pintunya dan berbalik ke arah pintu pengemudi dan duduk di sebelahku. Kemudian menyalakan mesin dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Kupikir kau akan punya segudang kisah untuk diceritakan, mungkin saja kau merindukan banyak hal." Ia mengawali pembicaraan, sebisa mungkin aku harus menjawabnya walau ingin sekali aku diam hari ini.

"Tidak, satu-satunya yang kurindukan hanyalah aniki…." Balasku spontan, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku terbelalak kaget, lagi-lagi air mataku jatuh……. Yamato-san kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba menangis, ia buru-buru memarkirkan mobil di tengah padang rumput, tempat kami berdua membicarakan aniki tempo hari. Ia langsung turun dari kursi pengemudi dan membuka pintuku, lalu melepas sabuk pengamanku, tangannya memaksaku untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya datar, ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipiku.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus…." Bisiknya sambil bersimpuh di depanku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Mataku benar-benar panas, saking banyaknya air mata yang mengalir, wajahnya sampai terlihat buram di mataku.

"A-Aku tahu, hanya saja… Aku tidak bisa menahannya…" balasku sambil terisak. Matanya meredup, ia mengalihkan wajahnya sesaat, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Kau sudah dewasa, tak ada gunanya kau menangisi sesuatu yang telah tiada, dan takkan pernah kembali. Kau harus bisa tegar, aku tahu kau kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari hidupmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa selalu menangis setiap kali mengingatnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku diam tak membalas perkataannya.

"Apa… Kau sadar akan satu hal?" tanyanya padaku.

"Satu…. Hal?" gumamku, ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau, tidaklah sendirian… Masih ada aku di sini… Masih ada teman-temanmu juga. Apakah keberadaan kami sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehmu?"

"A…Aku…." Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, Yamato-san memelukku erat secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin, agar aku bisa menjadi pengganti Taka. Aku ingin mencoba menolong seseorang dari rasa kesepian sekali lagi. Aku ingin, agar aku bisa membahagiakan kalian berdua. Bagiku kau adalah diri lain dari Taka, dirinya dalam wujud yang berbeda. Aku mohon bantuanmu. Maka dari itu, janganlah kau biarkan masa lalu menenggelamkanmu, bangkitlah dan hadapi masa depan dengan semangat. Kalau Taka ada di sini, apa ia akan mengijinkanmu untuk menangis di hadapannya?"

Kuangkat tanganku untuk balas memeluknya, perlahan air mataku berhenti. Ia benar, aku begitu bodoh.. Ditelan bulat-bulat oleh kegelapan kesedihan, tak memikirkan cahaya yang ada di puncak jurang yang dalam. Merasa tak ada harapan, padahal banyak orang yang mendukungku, menyemangatiku.

"Kau telah membuatku sadar, terima kasih… Yamato-san…" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Sama-sama, _mangetsu no ko_." Balasnya. Lalu kami berhenti berpelukan, senyum hangat terbentang lebar di wajahnya. Menggambarkan cahaya baru, masa depan yang baru.

"Nah, sekarang. Kita mau ke mana selama belum waktunya makan malam?" tanyanya semangat. Keluar deh tingkah khas-nya…

"Err, terserah kau saja." Balasku pasrah, orang ini tak akan tanggung-tanggung kalau sudah mengajak jalan-jalan. Sudah seperti reality show untuk bertahan hidup saja. Hahahaha….

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari Restoran Okonomiyaki!!!!! Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu!!!! Kita berangkat!!!!!" serunya semangat sambil kembali ke kursinya dan menyalakan mesin.

Hahahaha, kalau saja sejak awal aku tahu Yamato-san selalu begini… Aku tak perlu heran kenapa aniki selalu pulang dalam keadaan sakit perut akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

--

**SSSSSSSSH**

Yamato-san membalikkan Okonomiyaki-nya dengan semangat dan lancar, kelihatannya ia sudah sering kemari. Ia mengangkatnya dari pemanggangan dan meletakkannya di atas piring, lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Ini untukmu."

Aku menerimanya lalu mengambil garpu dan pisau, kemudian mulai memakannya. Ia menopang dagu dengan santai sambil terus memerhatikanku yang sedang makan.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya penuh harap. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau setuju kalau kita perlu ke sini di lain waktu?"

"Hmm… Kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk." Jawabku. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Baguslah, siapkan ranselmu, setelah ini kita akan berkunjung ke tempat lain!!!" serunya semangat.

"Heee? Secepat itu? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan makananku!!" protesku dengan makanan memenuhi mulutku. Ia tertawa mendengarkan protesku yang terdengar tak jelas.

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan makananmu tentunya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mau makan dalam perjalanan." Jelasnya sebelum aku protes lebih lanjut. Nah, dengan begini aku bisa melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Namun……..

"_Mangetsu no ko_? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Kau sudah kenyang?" Tanya Yamato-san yang khawatir melihatku mendadak terdiam. Aku menggeleng padanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." Dustaku.

"Oh, kalau begitu nanti kita istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ke tempat lain."

Aku mengangguk agak terlihat seolah aku mendengarkannya. Tapi, aku bisa merasakannya……

Seseorang, tengah mengawasiku….

_Wahai bulan, kelihatannya para serigala sedang mempersiapkan kejayaan mereka. Saat kau tampak sepenuhnya…_

--

"Nah, _Mangetsu no ko_. Aku akan kemari pukul 9 nanti, siapkan makanan yang banyak yah. Ahahahha, kita akan bersenang-senang!!!!!" kata Yamato-san dari dalam mobil, aku tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Yah, selama kita tidak menghancurkan seisi rumah." Balasku sambil menggendong ranselku. Ia tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Ahahahahaha, baiklah. Ingatkan aku akan peraturan itu, bisa bahaya kalau aku mabuk karena terlalu banyak makan kue dan lupa akan peraturan itu."

"Heh, mana ada orang mabuk karena makan kue? Yang benar saja. Kau ini…" balasku sambil menahan tawa, tawanya makin kencang setelah mendengarkan balasanku.

"Hei…" panggilnya pelan, sikapnya yang berubah mendadak itu membuatku terdiam. Ia mencondongkan badannya kearah jendela agar dapat melihatku lebih jelas.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi, ya… Aku mohon, kalau kau sampai menangis, aku tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu Taka nanti." Pintanya sambil tesenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, aku janji." Balasku tersenyum padanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku, lalu menutup kaca jendela dan pergi. Kembali beberapa jam lagi, untuk…. menghancurkan rumah. Sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan perlindungan ekstra pada rumahku sebelum ia kembali lagi.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan membuka pintu rumah kemudian masuk.

"Aku pulang…" ucapku sambil melangkah masuk. Tercium berbagai wangi lezat dari arah dapur.

"_Irasshai_!!! Kau pulang malam hari ini Tuan Muda, apa kau mau makan?" tanya salah seorang pelayan padaku. Aku menggeleng, lalu naik ke tangga atas menuju kamarku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah makan di luar bersama Yamato-san. Bagaimana ibu dan ayah?" Tanyaku balik padanya.

"Ah, mereka bilang mereka akan pulang malam." Jawabnya. Aku terus menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, nyaris mencapai puncaknya.

"Oh, begitu…. Baguslah." Bisikku pelan. Kemudian berjalan lurus menuju kamarku yang terletak tepat di depan tangga ketika telah mencapai lantai 2.

Kunyalakan lampu, kulempar tasku ke sembarang tempat, lalu merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur.

Haaah… Banyak yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini, sama seperti yang ku bilang; tak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja, peristiwa itu masih membekas di benakku. Saat… guru sial itu mendadak saja menciumku. Kuhela nafasku dalam-dalam, mencegah agar tidak naik darah lagi.

"Dia pikir, apa yang ia lakukan? Dia pikir, siapa dia?" gumamku kesal sambil meremas selimut. Aku meringkuk dan menatap bulan. Aniki…. Apa kau tengah melihatku? Ingin kusampaikan seluruh keluh kesahku padamu, jika kau ada di sini. Saat ini…

Aku ingin sekali bercerita padamu tentang guru brengsek itu, agar aku merasa lega. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa kalau sentuhan bibirnya menempel pada bibirku, tangannya yang besar dan melingkar di pinggangku, memberi kehangatan. Apakah aku….

"TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MENYUKAINYAAA!!!!" seruku frustasi, kenapa pikiranku malah melantur begini??!!!! Ku benamkan wajahku di atas bantal selama mungkin. Lalu mengangkat kepala untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

**DRRT DRRT**

"_On top break the chain, no pain. Don't be afraid but kawaranai…_"

Hm? Ponselku bergetar? Jarang-jarang ada yang mau menelponku malam-malam begini. Aku terbangun dan mengambil tasku, lalu mencari-cari ponselku. Setelah ketemu… Ehm…

"Nomor siapa ini?" gumamku. Sudahlah, angkat saja.

"Halo, dengan Riku Kaitani. Siapa di sana?" tanyaku dengan agak kasar, aku sedang merasa sangat lelah dan ada saja orang yang berani mengganggu waktuku beristirahat.

"Kau ingat aku, Kaitani?" Tanya sang penelpon.

**DEGG**

Su-Suara ini….!!!!!! Orang terkutuk itu!!!!

"Apa maumu brengsek? Tak puas menggangguku, hah??? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku???!!!!" tanyaku padanya. Tak peduli ia guru atau bukan, lebih tua daripadaku atau tidak. Bagiku ia hanyalah seorang yang menyebalkan.

"Darimana aku mendapatkannya bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya singkat. Di-dia ini!!!!

"Lalu, apa perlumu menelponku? Tugas menumpuk? Bukankah selama absen sebulan aku selalu mengirimkannya ke sekolah?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi, memangnya ada hal yang mau guru tanyakan pada murid selain urusan sekolah?

"Semua itu, sudah diperiksa oleh Hiro-san." Jawabnya santai. Kekesalanku tak tertahankan lagi, aku menggertakkan gigi.

"Nah, sudah selesai 'kan? Sekarang tak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk menel–"

"Tunggu." Satu kata yang singkat itu membuatku mendadak teriam. Apa maunya?

"Hah?"

"Dengan siapa kau tadi siang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. A-apa-apaan dia??

"A-apa maksudmu??? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Jangan berpura-pura, kutanya siapa orang yang bersamamu di Restoran Okonomiyaki tadi siang?" paksanya. Tubuhku bergetar karena menahan marah, kuremas selimutku kencang-kencang.

"Dia hanya teman aniki-ku!!! Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu, hah??!!!!" balasku emosi, aku berusaha untuk terdengar sekasar mungkin agar ia berhenti menanyakan kehidupan pribadiku.

"Tidak boleh." Hah? Apa dia bilang?

"Tidak boleh, apa maksudmu???" Tanyaku balik.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu?" jawabnya. Dia ini bodoh, atau gila, atau sinting???? Mendadak menelponku malam-malam begini dan mengatakan hal-hal tidak jelas.

"Kau bicara apa, hah? Sejak tadi aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu sama sekali." Ujarku sinis, ingin sekali aku menamparnya kalau ia ada di depan mataku sekarang.

"Sejak awal, kau hanyalah milikku seorang, dan aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu." Balasnya.

"KAU GILA!!!" balasku spontan, lalu menutup telepon dan membanting ponselku ke tempat tidur. Nafasku tak beraturan karena amarah, dadaku panas mendengar kata-katanya. Sejak bertemu denganku, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggangguku saja. Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa aku punya kehidupan sendiri???

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!" kuambil satu bantal ku dan melemparnya ke arah pintu.

"Hei, _Mangetsu no_.. Whoa–"

"Ya..Yamato-san!!! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja!!!!" aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menghampirinya.

"Fiuh, hampir saja… Apa maksudmu berteriak malam-malam? Cari urusan sama tetangga?" tanyanya asal. Aku tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Ia terkejut melihatku, entah kenapa.

"Heeeeei, kau belum mandi sama sekali sejak aku memulangkanmu! Dasar jorok!" komentarnya kesal. Ia menjewer telingaku, sambil mengambil handuk dan memberikannya padamu.

"Nih, mandi!!! Nanti kudisan, lho!!!!!" protesnya kesal, ia memang paling tak tahan melihat orang belum mandi.

"Iya iya, ini aku mandi…" ucapku meyakinkan sambil menuju kamar mandi.

--

"Riku, kau baik-baik saja?" Sena muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku. Membuat jantungku serasa mau copot.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau aneh hari ini." Jawabnya.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Sejak tadi kau terus cemberut saja. Apalagi hari ini kau menolak untuk maju ke depan. Tidak biasanya…" ucapnya pasrah.

Sena…. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkanku yang bersikap aneh baginya akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena ia sangat senang pada guru sial itu. Apa jadinya kalau aku jujur padanya?

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini." Kataku lemas. Sial…. Hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan guru brengsek itu lagi. Setiap menitnya terasa seperti seratus tahun. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang….

"Lupakan saja, ayo cepat kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Ajakku pada Sena, kami pun beranjak dari halaman sekolah.

--

Agar tidak berkesan melarikan diri, aku tidak langsung berlari keluar kelas hari ini.

"Riku." Panggil Sena, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke kelas.

"Shin-sensei, ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapnya. Orang itu, benar-benar… Apa sih maunya, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang saja.

"Katakan padanya, aku sangat sibuk hari ini." Ucapku sambil berjalan menjauhi Sena, tapi dengan sigap ia mengejarku dan menghadangku.

"Tidak bisa, ia bilang ini sangat penting!" ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku kembali ke kelas.

"Tu-Tunggu!!! Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini, sebentar lagi Yamato-san akan datang menjemputku." Ujarku sambil mengangkat jam, ia menggeleng.

"Katakan saja kau pulang terlambat karena jam tambahan. Sensei bilang ia ingin membicarakan nilai-nilaimu. " Tunggu dulu??!!!! Nilai-nilai???

Kulepaskan tanganku dari Sena.

"Nilai-nilai, memangnya aku pernah dapat merah???" protesku, tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku Sena kembali menyeretku ke kelas.

"Sebagai ketua kelas, sudah tanggung jawabku untuk melaksanakan apa yang guru katakan. Dan kau tak bisa seenaknya saja kabur."

Sampai di depan pintu, ia menyeretku masuk dan mendudukkanku di kursi, lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, ia memang agak keras kepala." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk lalu pamit untuk pulang.

**BLAM**

Bagus, sekarang hanya ada aku dan dia di ruangan kelas ini. Seperti baru memenangkan tiket menuju neraka, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. Sebelum itu terjadi… aku harus cepat-cepat kabur dari sini, segera sebelum ia menyadari kepergianku!!!!!

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, lalu melangkah sepelan mungkin sambil berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Mau kemana kau?" bisiknya, suaranya begitu dekat. Ayolah, sebelum ia menangkapku aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Tapi…. Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak???

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?" bisiknya lagi, kali ini terdengar jelas di telingaku, sial!!! Ia sudah mengunciku dengan kedua tangannya!!!!

"Lepaskan aku!!!!" seruku padanya. Tangannya terangkat dan membungkam mulutku, semua cacianku teredam oleh tangannya yang besar, aku terus meronta agar bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi…" bisiknya lagi, ingin sekali kugigit tangannya, namun mulutku tertutup begitu rapat. Ku angkat kaki kiriku untuk membuka pintu. Si-Sial!!! Kenapa tidak terbuka??!!!!

"Percuma saja, kelas ini sudah kukunci." Bisiknya lagi. Tangannya yang sedari-tadi membekap mulutku akhirnya ia lepaskan.

"Cih!!!!" ludah ku di sembarang tempat. Kugosokkan mulutku ke sisi jaketku kuat-kuat hingga panas dan terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja ia membalikkan tubuhku dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh di atas meja yang tak jauh dari pintu. Ia menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku dengan satu tangannya, lalu tertawa kecil di telingaku.

"Mungkin, sudah waktunya….." bisiknya, nafasnya menggelitik telingaku.

"U...Ukh! Apa maumu?!!" tanyaku kesal, aku ingin sekali menendang dan memukulnya, hanya saja ia menahan kaki dan tanganku.

"Membuatmu jadi milikku…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian menggigit telinga itu. Setelah itu ia menciumku, dengan paksa lidahnya menerobos mulutku. Aku terus meronta sekencang-kencangnya agar ia melepaskanku. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia, ia semakin mngencangkan genggamannya pada kedua tanganku.

Sampai akhirnya ia melepaskanku, terlukis dengan jelas senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Sedangkan aku sendiri, mungkin sudah semerah tomat. Wajahku panas menahan amarah, nafasku tak beraturan akibat perbuatannya tadi.

Tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menahan kedua kakiku kini berpindah ke wajahku, ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh bibirku, sedangkan jarinya yang lain digunakan untuk menahan wajahku agar tidak menoleh kemanapun. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis, tak peduli dikatai cengeng atau apapun, aku benar-benar membencinya.

"Mereka…" Ucapannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku tak jadi menangis, entah apa yang ia ingin katakan. Mendadak saja aku berubah jadi penasaran.

"Sering mengejekmu dengan sebutan_ hikari_, memangnya ada apa…?" bisiknya. Aku tidak akan menjawab, mereka boleh mengataiku dengan sebutan itu karena aniki sering memanggilku seperti itu di depan mereka. Ya, aku memang tidak punya banyak teman di kelas, hanya Sena seorang. Aku agak menutup diri dari dunia luar, satu-satunya tempat di mana aku menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya hanyalah satu, yaitu rumah.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasku sinis, aku mencoba mengalihkan wajahku darinya sekuat tenaga, tapi ia terallu kuat untuk ku lawan.

"Jangan menghindariku." Larangnya, aku menatapnya tajam, dan mendesis pelan.

"Terserah aku, apa yang mau kulakukan. Kau tak berhak untuk protes." Balasku lagi, aku berusaha untuk membuatnya terdengar setajam mungkin. Biar kulihat, bagaimana ekspresinya jika ia sakit hati mendengar kata-kataku ini?

"Fuh… Kau benar-benar–"

"Menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Aku membencimu." Selaku, kukatakan itu semua dengan jujur. Aku tak mau ia mengusikku lagi, aku tak mau ia menerorku lagi, dan sebagainya.

**Chu**

Seharusnya, ia merasa kesal atau marah, atau apapun!!!! Tapi ia malah mengecup keningku dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, perasaanku berbalik denganmu. Kau sangat membenciku, dan aku…. Sangat mencintaimu." Balasnya. Aku menggeram pelan, lalu tertawa sini.

"Ha…Hahahaha, jangan bercanda. Leluconmu itu tidak lucu." Balasku. Lagi-lagi, ia tertawa. Memangnya aku badut?

***

Hmm… Kira-kira Riku sedang apa ya? Sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam berlalu, tapi sampai sekarang… Yamato-san bilang ia belum juga pulang. Seburuk itukah nilainya hingga harus menjalani pelajaran tambahan lebih lama? Setahuku sudah sejak pertama kali ia masuk SMA dan sampai sekarang belum pernah ada yang menandinginya dalam pelajaran apapun, selalu dia, dia yang nomor satu. Sedangkan aku….. Terombang ambing nilai, statusku hanyalah seorang yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Senaaaa, ayo turun. Makananmu sudah siap." Tiba-tiba ibuku berseru dari bawah, baiklah, aku akan coba telepon Yamato-san lagi setelah makan nanti.

"Aku segera datang!!!" balasku sambil membuka pintu kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

***

Mendadak tangannya melepaskan ikat pinggangku.

"A…Apa-apaan kau?!!! Lepaskan!!!" aku berteriak padanya dan meronta. Ia berhenti sesaat, lalu menatapku, tatapannya tajam, dan berbahaya.

"Agh!" aku mengerang kesakitan saat ia mendadak menyerangku dan menggigit leherku.

"Untukmu, sebuah kecupan saja tidak akan cukup…"

* * *

Chapter 1

-END-

* * *

Sebentar, sebelum saya menyampaikan kata-kata soal fic ini…. HIYAAAAAAAT!!! *jedotin pala ke tembok sekenang-kencangnya*

ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN IMAJINASIKUUUU!!! ;A;

Kenapa??? Kenapa ini harus terpikirkan olehkuuuuuu???? KENAPAAAA??!!! *mukul-mukul kepala pake palu*

Maaf kalo pairing-nya tidak berkenan di hati anda, tiba-tiba saja kepikiran ide gila ini. Oh iya, ini keterangan untuk beberapa hal di atas:

*: itu adalah pusis buatan saya sendiri, sempet lalu-lalang di kepala selama beberapa lama, dan saya putuskan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam fic ini.

1: I'm here.

2: Open your eyes!!!

3: I'll never leave you, so please open your eyes.

4: Please believe, Moon Child.

(Semuanya di-translate pake Google Translation, maaf kalo ada yang ngaco. XDDD)

Sekilas, judulnya sama ama judul filmnya Gackt yang dibintangi oleh Hyde ama Wang Lee hom. (Hiyaaaa, aktornya keren2!!!!) Tapi ceritanya 360 derajat beda banget.

Dimohon untuk tidak member flame ya, kritik boleh, asal membangun.

**REVIEEEEEEW!!!!!!! ***abis itu kabur ke ujung dunia*

**(p.s: kalo anda tertarik akan kelanjutannya, saya usahakan agar cerita ini dilanjutkan. LIME AND LEMON ARE COMING UP!!! XDDDD)**


End file.
